Season 44 (Doctor Who)
Overview To be added. Cast Regular * The Doctor - Paterson Joseph * Rt. Hon. Angela Jensen M.P. - Jacqueline Pearce Recurring * Brigadier Winifred Bambera - Angela Bruce * Rt. Hon. Brian Green - Nicholas Farrell * Rt. Hon. Rick Yates - Nicholas Briggs * Rt. Hon. Albert Dumfries - Nicholas Gecks * The Rogue - Timothy Dalton * Lieutenant Fassile - Alexander Siddig * The Rani - Siobhan Redmond Guest * Bleytal - Richard Hope * Ishkan - Neve McIntosh * Jaldane - Stephen Moore * Tukok - Daniel Hogarth * Shvak - Helen Goldwyn * Lokan - Jez Fielder * Voice of the Shalka - Charlotte Eaton * Nancy - Florence Hoath * The Child - Albert Valentine * Mrs Lloyd - Cheryl Fergison * Mr Lloyd - Graham Samuels * Algy - Robert Hands * Jim - Joseph Treman * Ernie - Jordan Murphy * Alf - Brandon Miller * Dr Constantine - Richard Wilson * Nightclub Singer - Kate Harvey * Timothy Lloyd - Luke Perry * Mrs Harcourt - Vilma Hollingberry * Voice of Empty Child - Noah Johnson * Voice of Bellonsion computer - Elisabeth Sladen * Raj Kahu - James Joyce * Pazmi - Olivia Poulet * Brejesh - Dominic Thorburn * Chowdras - Tim Bentick * Dregoor - Chris Porter * Montain - Eric Loren * Security Leader - Gugu Mbatha-Raw * Governor - Elize du Toit * Guard - Gerard Horan * Dr. Amadeus Zirkov - Alan Rickman * Harold MacMillan - Hugh Grant * Alice Pempperton - Billie Piper * Nelson - Alan Cumming * Davids - Thomas Frederson * Ganeshi - Aqbool Terud * Susie - Katy Sarahs * Guards - Derick Maloney, Harold Simon * Trooper Salway - Colin Salmon * Delong - Daniel Anthony * Farroll - Liz Sutherland * Winslet - Ian Brooker * Voice of the Wirrn Queen - Beth Chalmers * Nigel Rochester - Martin Jarvis * Farrow - Steven Elder * Miriam Rochester - Rosalind Ayers * Lamb - Kai Simmons * Doctor Who Actor - Jack Galagher * Plenty O'Toole - Georgina Carter * Presenters - Jane Goddard, Lachele Carl * Voice of the Aarchnaught - John de Lancie * Voice of the Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * Agatha Christie - Fenella Woolgar * Lady Eddison - Felicity Kendal * Reverend Golightly - Tom Goodman-Hill * Colonel Hugh - Christopher Benjamin * Robina Redmond - Felicity Jones * Roger Curbishley - Adam Rayner * Greeves - David Quilter * Davenport - Daniel King * Professor Peach - Ian Baritt * Miss Chandrakala - Leena Dhingra * Mrs Hart - Charlotte Eaton * Old Agatha - Daphne Oxenford * Nurse - Natalie Barrett * Lizzie Clarke - Sophie Okonedo * Dawson - Conor Maloney * Greaves - Noel Clarke * Max - Andrew Dunn * Jim Hernandez - Tom Hooper * Mathilda Pearce - Anna Calder-Marshall * Major Kennet - Jim Norton * Caretaker - Craig Kelley Television Stories Home Media DVD *This season released as the Complete Season 44 Box Set in February 2008. *The season, along with all other Twelfth Doctor stories was included in The Complete Paterson Joseph Era Box Set. Category:Doctor Who seasons